1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to test methods and systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for testing differential analog-to-digital converters.
2. Related Art
Many of today's system on chip (SoC) devices include converters such as an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). An ADC generally samples received analog voltages and converts the sampled voltages into digital codes. The resolution or precision of an ADC is typically dependent upon the application of SoCs. For example, if the ADC was used to determine a temperature in a consumer temperature sensing application, then a resolution of 8 bits might be required. Higher resolution ADCs require higher precision and are generally more sensitive to environmental conditions such as circuit noise, temperature, operating voltages, and so on. Traditionally, ADC testing is required in a factory setting to ensure functionality using sophisticated equipment. However, it is desirable to perform ADC testing within a system or application to assist in system debug efforts, for example.